Behind a mother smile
by hitgirlgomez
Summary: Behind a mother smile there a story to tell,April O'Neil soon to be a mother,but her life changes after losing her baby due to the miscarriage and now having to go to therapy session,so what happen when Nobody introduce Timmy to her and Donnie,will April take that offer maybe the idea of adopting a young child will help cope with the miscarriage or face more complex?


**A/N:** Okay,First thing first this story is going to be bit different unique from most TMNT sorry and I really wanted to do a fic TMNT well,mainly with Donnie and April. I'm also there will be quite a few ocs but I try to only limit at least five or four and I would appreciate you guys go easy on me because I'm known to have really horrible grammar there for it will take me time to post my story,so please try not to be too harsh criticizing me on my grammar,tho I don't mind the criticism..all I'm asking is take it easy on me...I think need an beta or an oc-author to help me with my story. Spoiled Alert in this story everyone is older in their mid 30s or 40s except for the children in the story.

 **Pairings** :Donatello Hamato X April o'neil (main), Leonardo Hamato X AnnLisa Stafford (oc),Raphael Hamato x Female Casey Jones,Michelangelo Hamato X Sylvia balle Roger (oc).

 **Categories** : Angst,Romance,Drama/Comfort and Family Problem/Fluffy Moment.

 **Rating** : M just to be on the safe side and due to strong language well that really depends on the situation due the fact I don't really cures.

 **WARNING** : Dark subject matter in this chapter and overall deal with miscarriage and physical/emotional,abuse,Drugs,Bullying,Religion belief Crossdressing,Transgender,Genderbend,Name Changes. If you don't like these thing than I highly recommend you to read the story.

 **Disclaimer** : Everything related to TMNT belongs to Mirage Studios I think again I'm not sure who it belong to,tho Tigerfog belong to Renoir and ocs belong to me. This story is for fun only.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Accepting and coping**

April had tried so hard to accept her baby is dead,but part of her didn't want to believe it. She and Donnie had waited so long to have a child and in the end the omly thing it couse a broken heart,sure it would be a big responsibility,challenging here and there,but she was excited more than ready to have a child with Donnie...to have a little family together. But God had decided it was not to be; instead she was only going to face something call "miscarriage"and being told only with a broken heart even more,trying to hold back the tears as she hug herself.

She sat outside the doctors office waiting for the nurse calling her name that she didn't even want to be here to begin with,Annie (Loe's wife) insist that she should see someone and help her feel better even welling go with her,so she won't have to be alone and uncomfortable however April told her that she didn't want anyone to come with her to the doctor and it sound harsh,but that's how she felt also she couldn't stand to look in Don's brown eyes without seeing the sadness making her feel shamed of herself that she wasn't able to carry the baby thorough out the rest of the pregnancy,again trying so hard not to cry-.

"April Hamato?" A cheerful voice come over from the nurse whom back was leaning against the door and a paper in a clip resting neatly under her arm.

April let out groaned,not wanting to hear anything from nurse's cheerful voice that would most like piss her off to no end at the moment as she try to calm herself and study her voice maybe perhaps she should've brought Annie with her to help her calm down as she got up from her seat walking to the Burnett nurse with a pair of glasses rest on her fragile frame face and who was waring a purple scrubs with warm white long sleeve under it,smiling kindly at her.

" Y-Yes that would be me." April voice was bit shaky it was than April notice that she has brown eye and her hair was in a updo bun with few hair fall the side of her face.

The nurse pause for moment before continue with her cheerful self.

"I'm nurse Trisha,but you may call me Trish please follow me." Said Trish as was waiting for April to follow her and when she did they walk in silent with the door closing behind them and as for Trish try to start a conversation with April,but she kept cut it short with her or leaving emotionless answer to her question.

For a while now they been walking,April was getting irritated by Trisha and about to ask if she know where she was going only to be cut off by Trisha leading them to a oakwood brown door with the sigh said 'Dr. Bailey' and open the door. April stood there in aw as she could see the office,it was rather nice looking office,green furniture, expensive looking desk with a fancy looking recliner with a computer on top of the desk along with a tissue such a typical thing to put therapist office,oh behind the desk is a large window give it a nice view of the woods.

"Have a seat the doctor will be in here shortly." Said Trish startling April out of gaze and with that the nurse left,closing the door behind her leaving April all alone in the quiet office as she sat in the Green recliner waiting for the therapist she really hope this was worth it.

It's been an hours or so she been here; where the hell is the doctor April was being to lose her patient that wasn't until she heard the door squealing sound causing her to jolt from her seat and than hearing a giggled from the persons as making her glare at whoever it was which (it happen to be doctor Bailey) as she close the door behind her.

"Hello I'm Dr. Bailey my apology for scaring you dear,that wasn't not my intention." Said the kind old lady who look like in her late 50's with wrinkles and Gray/white hair and all as she smile at April before setting down in her recliner at her desk and setting her notes and pen down before looking at April.

"So,what's bring you here dear?" Said the doctor who smile kindly at her as she waited patiently for her answer.

"I..." April said with a shaky voice,but pause for a moment what really brought her here was Loe's wife for adjusting therapy to help her cope with the lose of her baby as both of her hands were clingy tightly to her dress pant trying not to cry or think about her the reason why she was here in the first place. She was not supposed to be here she should be at home stating her new life with Donnie and having a little family,not in some doctors office discussing her lose about her baby,no this shouldn't had happen this-Baily

" It's alright dear we don't have to talk about it,if you don't want to and instead we why don't we just do 20 question,simple stuff get to kown each other first." Said the doctor who interrupt April deep thougth.

April blink a few time seem confused as she spoke "huh,but I thougth that's your job was to make people feel better is not?" She was really confused isn't their job to make the person feel better and help them whatever they are struggling with?

"Yes,you'er right however dear it also partly about trust and I can't expect people who don't trust me to talk about sensitive things with me and just like I said we can start with basic stuff such as 20 question so in this session we can just get to kown each other." Said as she smile at April and once again the doctor spoke.

"If you like I can go first so you can get to kown me better,but of course that's only up to you dear."

"No!" April shouted than she realize what she did and blush out of embarrassment before continuing what she was going to say next,but the doctor cut her off.

"No?" The doctor ask seem to be back by April outburst before speaking once again.

"No as in you don't want me to go first?" The Doctor ask leaning back in the recliner.

"No that's not what I meant...I" April pause for moment trying to compose herself as she took big deep breath.

"No I'll talk about it...my problem after all it was my idea to come here in the first place." April said as her knuckle trun white from gripping her pant too tightly.

"Are you sure dear?" The doctor seem to be concern.

"Yes." April said feeling bit frustrated by the doctor before looking at the old lady as she once again spoke. " the sooner I tell you my problem the sooner I can leave."

"Alright dear tell me your problem and tell me when it exactly happened and where,when,take your time if you need to." The doctor said as she got her pen and notes getting ready to write down whatever April has to say.

"well..." April started voice caught in her throat trying to hold back her tears she remember how it happen and where it happen she remember everything,trying to hold back a sob as she cover her mouth with her hand.

"It's okay dear,like I said take your time there no need to rush it,why don't you take a deep breath that may help." Said Dr. Bailey who was vary patient,calm,and seem to be concern for her.

April took a deep breath before she begin her story with shaky breath "well it all stared back in mid Christmas when I found out I was pregnant..."

* * *

 **Ooooookay I have no idea how therapy** **session between April and the doctor work for so it would be vary much appreciative if someone took the time to example what the doctor should say when they are helping their patients?** **if you have any idea please let me kown or maybe I can just skip the whole story? I don't know,but that's it for the day I'll try to post the next chapter. I hope you like it I will see you next chapter!**

 **Anyway I hope you had a wonderful day!**


End file.
